Notifications enable a user to be abreast with occurrences in online games. However, users may not be able to access the game and/or game application when the notification is presented. Often the user is left without a choice to respond to the in-game occurrences.
Facilitating game notifications on client computers is generally known. Conventionally, notifications regarding activities that have transpired in online games may be generated and presented on client computers. In response to such notifications, users of the online games may be facilitated to launch game applications on their client computer to participate in the online games.